


Dirty Man

by izzyb



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Enemas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-11
Updated: 2009-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyb/pseuds/izzyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk is seeking attention; Bones knows just the thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Man

"So when are we going to _do_ something?" Jim was lazily reclined on his bed, throwing some random object up and down in a varying pattern. Known to never be able to sit still, he could turn anything into a prop or a game to lessen his boredom. This was most likely a result of a sharp mind that jumped too easily from activity to activity, if Bones was going to be all psychoanalytical and shit. Plus, he had the luxury of free time as he was finished with his final exams and the new term wouldn't start for another few weeks.

"When you learn to be patient and wait for me to be done." His voice was sharp as this was a conversation they had on almost a weekly basis and probably four times already tonight. He did not look up from his PADD, not wanting to give Jim the satisfaction of complete attention, but instead noted a stopping place in his reading, knowing he was not going to get anything else done tonight.

Being in a relationship with the fabled James T. Kirk was exciting, difficult, pleasurable and often downright exasperating. Jim required much more attention than Bones was often able or willing to provide. When he did not receive his due, he acted out and pushed Bones to the point that he had to bring him back down, usually with a fight that ended in hot sex. This cycle was getting old, though, and Bones knew he had to do something about it and quickly.

He allowed Jim to stew in his boredom and lack of attention for fifteen more minutes, surreptitiously glancing up to see how he was doing. He knew he would have to act soon before Jim decided to go find something to do that did not involve him, and then the lesson (and let's face it, his entertainment for the evening) would be lost. Finally, he put down his PADD and faced the eager man sitting on the bed opposite his chair.

"We need to talk." Inwardly, he winced because he was not one to say the clichéd words and really did not want Jim to lose the sunny expression on his face. This would not work out the way he wanted it to if he stormed off.

Jim started to look nervous. "About what?"

He sighed, always the one bringing bad news. "About the fact that I really don't want to fight tonight because you are bored and I am busy. That I am damn tired of doing this every week. That I want to solve this in a reasonable way and not by giving in to your childish demands for action."

He could tell the last one hurt him as he flinched and he was sorry for it. "What are you saying?"

"I am saying that tonight I want you to prove to me that you can submit to what I want. That there is a way to get rid of your restless energy without beating each other up and then trying to soothe the hurt with, admittedly fucking fantastic sex." Hell, this was probably the longest speech about his own needs that he had ever made. It made him feel good and sort of powerful.

"What d'ya want, Bones?"

"I want you to strip."

Jim grinned, obviously surprised by the command. "Is that all? Christ, Bones, I was beginning to worry that you were going all ape-shit on me or something."

"Strip with less talking. You aren't going to like what I am going to do to you tonight. Much."

When Jim was naked, half-hard already, Bones had him get on his hands and knees on the bed, legs spread. It was laughingly easy to get him to do this as he was not expecting what was coming. He left him there with a command to stay and made his way into the bathroom for supplies. He found what he needed in the box of medical supplies he kept in their room after the third time Jim had come home bloody and broken. Bones felt an evil grin spread over his face as he found what he needed, an old-fashioned enema kit that he had grabbed with the other supplies to use someday when Jim pushed him just a little too far. Perfect.

He made his preparations, filling the red bag with warm water and a touch of sterilized soap to make it sting a little. This version even included a clamp that made it impossible for the person on the receiving end to expel the contents. Being a doctor had some great benefits when it meant he could tap into the kinky side that Jim so appreciated. He searched through the box once more and found a tube of lube that he had managed to save. Good thing too. This would not have worked so well otherwise.

Jim had not moved from his position, so he rewarded him by gently stroking his ass. Jim was such a sensualist that he loved any and all kinds of touch. Tapping into his psychoanalyzing side again, Bones probably thought this resulted from the many people who walked in and out of his life. There would not be much touch in a relationship where people left you. Not that he would ever tell Jim that; he would rather show him by touching him all over, even in ways he might not appreciate.

Enough dark thoughts about his past--it was time to make Jim squirm.

He hung the enema bag above the bed where a convenient hook had been placed a few months ago. Bones had fond memories of the hook, remembering being tied down and retaliating by tying Jim there on one of their other adventurous sexcapades. It was fitting to be trying something new with the hook tonight.

Bones took pleasure in the fact that he had shocked the infamous James T. Kirk. He was practically speechless. "Um, Bones, is that what I think it is?" His voice even squeaked a little. It was cute.

"Yes, Jim. That's an enema bag. You are going to be rid of your tension in a new way—cleaned out so that we can start fresh." His voice became brisk. "And it's Doctor McCoy--don't forget it." He saw the strong shoulders shudder and it was all he could do not to laugh out loud. This was way more fun than he had initially anticipated. The muttered "yes, doctor" made it that much sweeter.

Doctor McCoy pulled on a rubber glove and squeezed an ample amount of lube on a few of gloved fingers. Better to be safe, especially when trying something new. He started by working just one finger in, listening to his patient's low moan and realizing he could go a little quicker to surprise him. Thrusting two of his fingers swiftly into Jim, he relished the higher-pitched moan. He thrust in and out slowly, enjoying torturing Jim by reaching his prostate until he realized that he was hard and there was still a lot to get done before he could deal with his own lust.

He lubed up the nozzle and placed it outside the well-prepared entrance, and then leaned down next to his ear. "This is going inside you, Jim. It is going to reach deep inside you to clean you out. You are going to feel uncomfortable and most likely beg me to take it out, but I won't. I won't stop until it is done and you are completely overwhelmed. That is how much I think you need this." He pushed the nozzle in, settled it, then undid the clamp to allow the water to flow inside.

Bones knew how much this was affecting Jim because he was not talking at all, but leaning into the hands the good doctor had placed on his ass and back. He keened softly, a sound Bones knew well, but in different circumstances. Leaning down, doctor/patient play be damned, he kissed the quivering back, licking down the spine and the top of his ass to where the nozzle was placed between the cheeks. He could feel the tension and pressure in his back and decided to relax him by murmuring in that soft accent he so loved.

"You are so sexy, so hot. I love how much you are fighting this. I won't give up, Jim. I won't stop taking care of you, even when you go too far." He nipped at one of the cheeks, loving the way it trembled when he moved back. Jim did not speak, but he was by no means quiet, moaning at the intrusion into his ass that wasn't Bones for once.

The bag was empty, so he turned the clamp back. The next few minutes were going to make Jim miserable with the cramping, so he moved him sideways on the bed, one leg crooked up. Jim finally said something when he leaned down and took his cock into his mouth. It was a murmured "Bones…fuck," that made his stomach flip over with arousal. He corrected him with a quiet "Doctor" before he sucked him gently, following the movements Jim moved him in with two firm grips in his hair. He put one hand on Jim's hip so that he would not choke, but otherwise let him dictate the speed and depth. The stimulation of the pressure in this ass and the sucking pressure on his dick made him desperate to come. All it took was one of the doctor's hands reaching back to mess with the nozzle and he was there. Bones swallowed, allowing only a small bit of come to escape his lips.

He leaned up to kiss his patient, but Jim pulled out of his grasp looking desperate. "Bones--Doctor McCoy--I need--!" Bones knew what he needed and reached over to help him remove the nozzle just as Jim took off running to the bathroom. He knew he would be a while, so laid back on the bed and stroked himself lazily, waiting for him to return.

A few minutes later, he looked up to see him leaning against the doorframe, watching him with amusement.

"You are one dirty dirty man," Jim observed, then noticed the movement of Bones' hand. "Need some help with that?"

"Fuck yes."

It didn't take long at all to finish, just Jim's head on his shoulder breathing hot words into his ear while his talented fingers did the rest. He collapsed back on the bed, curled up with Jim, his troublesome and intriguing problem. "Feel better?" he asked.

Jim grinned, poking Bones in the chest. "Tell me what you have planned for next week and then I'll give you my answer."

Bones groaned, wondering what the hell he had got himself into.


End file.
